The Sexual Conundrum
by Lushgirl
Summary: Oneshot AU rated NC-17. Penny has woes in the sack with Leonard. Maybe the guy in the bedroom across from them can help.


"Come on baby, just hold it a longer," Penny begs breathily.

"Urrhhhgggggh," Leonard groans and she can feel his hips shaking.

Leonard rolls over, out of breath and she can't help but press her lips in displeasure. Like usual, she's left unfulfilled.

Leonard glances over. "Did you cum?"

A tight smile spreads across her lips and she nods in response. Leonard smiles, kisses her cheek, turns over to go to sleep, leaving her to sigh. She shuts her eyes and repeats _he's a nice guy_ in her head.

* * *

The next morning, Penny's sitting on her couch in her apartment and chewing on her cereal, feeling unsatisfied. Leonard is such a sweet guy and he's so good to her. But the sex is starting to become a problem. Maybe amazing sex is overrated and a stable relationship built on trust is more important.

She hears a knock and goes to the door, sighing sadly on the way. When she opens the door, she sees a glowing Amy standing there.

"Hey," Penny says, sounding a little down.

She turns around and goes back to her bowl of cereal.

Amy clasps her hands excitedly as she steps in. "Penny, you're not going to believe this."

"I'm sure I won't," Penny says dryly.

"Sheldon and I," Amy lets the sentence linger for a good three seconds. "Had sex."

Penny's spoon falls on the floor and her mouth parts open in surprise. "No"

"Oh Penny," Amy says excitedly and sits by her side on the couch, placing her hand on top of Penny's arm. "It was a night I will never forget."

"Awwww," She pouts. "My little Sheldon is finally growing up."

"He wasn't very little," Amy snorts.

"Wait," Penny gasps and covers her mouth. "What? Give me details girl."

"Well the average size of a male's penis is approximately 5.6 inches, give or take a decimal. However, Sheldon's is way beyond that average," Amy explains.

She smiles wickedly. "Good for you."

Amy laughs and a blush forms on her cheeks. Penny doesn't know what to make of it. She never really thought of Sheldon in that way. He seemed so against human touch, that she considered him more of a robot than anything else.

Penny cocks an eyebrow. "So how was the sex?"

She is very curious to know how Sheldon Cooper performed. He couldn't have lasted more than two minutes.

"I don't know what to make of it. I don't really have anything to compare it to," Amy answers and goes into deep thought.

"Um…Did you orgasm?"

"Hmmmm." Amy chews on her lip. "Quite a few times actually."

Now she's very curious.

"How many to be exact," Penny inquires, having trouble believing what she is hearing.

"Six times I think." Amy glances over to Penny. "Is that good?"

_Six times?_

How is that even possible?

* * *

She's staring up at the ceiling, lying next to a sleeping Leonard on his bed. Okay, she seriously needs to get in a good lay. It feels like Leonard is only getting worse and every time she tries to lead him in the right direction, he loses confidence and the rest of the night gets ruined.

Her best friend has been her vibrator lately, but a machine is no substitute for lust and intimacy.

She hears some noises coming from Sheldon's room. When the soft noises become loud moans and cries of pleasure, she scrunches her face in disbelief. Not only is her sex life lacking, but now she has learned Sheldon Cooper is a sex god.

* * *

It happens every night now. She goes to sleep on Leonard's bed and hears Sheldon having sex with Amy through the thin walls. Each night, it gets her wetter and wetter. Something must be wrong with her because she can't help but be envious. Penny would like to just come once, let alone six times.

She sighs, thinking maybe the summer heat is getting the best of her.

One night, she can't help it any longer. Temptation gets the best of her and she slips her fingers into her pussy and finger fucks herself, making sure she climaxes right when Amy does. It's the most earth shattering orgasm she's had in months.

* * *

The envy goes away when Amy comes running through her door in tears. Sadly, Sheldon broke up with Amy and left her best friend with a broken heart. It comes as quite a shock between their group of friends. They all thought the two were made for each other. But one thing Penny has learned over the years is that being exactly like your significant other can be boring.

Penny spends weeks trying to mend the broken pieces Sheldon had left for her to pick up. If anything, she's actually not surprised Sheldon would pull something like this. He has rarely ever shown actual human emotion over the years.

At least she won't have to hear them having sex anymore.

* * *

Penny opens the door to look for her boyfriend, but when she opens the door, she sees Sheldon in the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of milk.

"Is Leonard home," She asks, feeling uncomfortable. She hasn't spoken to Sheldon since he broke up with Amy.

"He's working late today," Sheldon replies, not paying much attention to her.

She nods, trying to play it cool. "I see."

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"Well there is this one thing." Penny takes a few steps closer. "You see, I thought you and Amy were hitting it off. So when I learned you had broken up with her, it came as a bit of a shock."

"I don't see why this concerns you," Sheldon says, looking at her in confusion.

"She's my best friend," She replies.

"So?"

"Being someone's best friend means I care about that person. And when that person is hurt, I start to hurt," Penny explains.

For being such a genius, Sheldon doesn't seem to understand such simple things.

"I see." Sheldon stares down at his cup. "Well that is rather unfortunate Penny."

"It is." She nods. "And I would appreciate it if you could give me an explanation as to what you were thinking."

Sheldon sighs and shakes his head in frustration. "I wasn't exactly thinking. I'm afraid I've let my hormones get the best of me."

"What do you mean," Penny asks, staring at him in question.

"As much as it pains me to say this, I enjoy sex. It's the one time I don't have to think about numbers or theories," Sheldon admits.

Penny scratches the bridge of her nose nervously. "Yes, that has become apparent."

Sheldon meets her eyes. "I spent weeks preparing for coitus with Amy. From reading everything there is to learn about the female anatomy, to watching videos on sex tips. And when we finally had it, I was left a little disappointed."

"Why," She asks softly.

Sheldon looks away from the embarrassment. "I'm not sexually attracted to her."

"Oh sweetie," She says sadly and walks up to him. She rubs his back in a comforting matter as there is sadness is written all over his face. "You know what I think?"

Sheldon glances over to her. "What?"

"I think that took big balls," She answers, meeting his eyes.

"Really?"

Penny's eyes fall on his lips. "Yes Sheldon. I think you have very big balls."

Sheldon swallows hard. "Thank you."

She notices her hand is still on his back and stops abruptly. "I should go."

"Okay," Sheldon nods in agreement, eyes falling on her lips.

Her breath hitches. She has a problem and she knows Sheldon has the solution.

Penny licks her lips. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," Sheldon replies softly.

"Do you think I'm attractive?"

"I spent the past month stroking my cock and picturing myself cumming all over those tits of yours," Sheldon confesses.

She places her teeth in-between her lower lip, fighting back a moan. "So have I." Sheldon shuts his eyes and groans in pleasure, leaving her to stare at that adam's apple of his. "Take off your pants and show me what you're hiding under there."

Sheldon opens his eyes and does as she asks, never leaving her eyes. His pants drop to the floor and there lies his long, beautiful cock. It's perfect and to her surprise, she can't see an inch of hair anywhere.

"I read women prefer no hair," Sheldon tells her, with his dark lust filled eyes.

She licks around her lips and walks behind him, index finger grazing around his body. When her hands begin molding his chest, and she nibbles on his earlobe, causing a soft moan escapes his lips.

"Sheldon," Penny whispers in the shell of his ear. "If we're going to do this, you need to remember one thing."

Sheldon's eyes shut. "And what's that?"

Penny squeezes his balls tightly. "These are mine now."

Sheldon groans in pain and grabs the kitchen counter to support himself. Fuck, she loves the sound of him under her control. She loves having his balls in her hands.

"Penny," Sheldon calls softly.

She starts rubbing his balls. "Yes Sheldon."

"Please let me see those tits of yours," Sheldon pleads.

She can't help but smirk. She releases her grips on his balls and takes his hand to lead him into his bedroom. When they reach his bedroom, she pushes him on the bed and slowly starts shedding off her clothes.

She first starts with her jeans. Her eyes remain on his the entire time, and they seductively dance around his. Next comes her tank top. And then with an unclasp of the bra, he's surging forward, latching his mouth onto her erect brown nipple.

"You're a dirty little momma's boy aren't you," Penny eggs on and pushes his head further onto breast. "I bet you breastfed all the way up to Middle School."

Sheldon pulls his mouth away, jaw clenching tightly, and shoves her on the bed. "Momma never had tits like these."

She licks around her lips and gestures him to come over with her index finger. He follows her instructions and lunges on the bed, kissing her on the mouth. Those long slender fingers of his begin working on her pussy and his mouth goes to her breast again. He's circling his tongue, biting, and sucking harder than anyone ever has.

Sheldon thumb presses onto her clit, causing her to cry out. "These tits are mine now."

Penny rolls her head back from the feel of his fingers. "All yours!"

Sheldon grabs the back of her hair and tugs her head back so they meet eyes. "Tell me you want me to fuck you."

"I've been wanting you to fuck me the day I heard Amy screaming in this room," She says, feeling wetter than she ever has before. "I want you in me, balls deep."

Sheldon groans and turns her over to where she's on all fours. He slides his fingers across her back, making her dig deeper into the mattress as she awaits in anticipation. It's not long before he gives her a hard thrust and she cries out in pleasure.

It's hard and rough, but she loves every single second of it. He's the best she's ever had. The angle he's using is driving her insane.

Sheldon pulls her back, grasping onto her breast and kissing her neck. "I'm going to make you cum like you've never come before."

"Oh my god," She pants, with sweating draping across her nude body.

"You feel so good," Sheldon whispers, pinching her nipples and continuing to pound into her.

"I'm close," Penny warns and grips onto the back of his head. "Ugggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh!"

She does indeed come like she's never come before and falls on the bed. It feels too mind-numbingly good to thing straight.

Sheldon flips her over and starts stroking his cock, fast and hard, leaving her to stare at it in intrigue.

"That's right Sheldon. Come on my tits," She says.

He rolls his head back and she feels warm spurts spray all over her chest.

Sheldon falls back on the bed next to her. She's staring up at the ceiling, breathing out of control. It's the best sex she has ever had.

Penny glances over to Sheldon. "How many hours until Leonard is home?"

Sheldon smirks. "Three."


End file.
